I am not alone
by DaltonDork
Summary: When the Doctor gets an unexpected call from an old friend, his whole world begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **ok hai guys! I had this idea for a story but I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, hopefully good. Anyway, pllleasssee review! :)**

It is said that in a time of great danger and a time where the livelihood of mankind itself is threatened, there will arrive a man to rescue us all. This man is kind and his valiant efforts always go un-recognised. He never complains. This man is known as _the oncoming storm_ to his enemies, or just _The Doctor_.

Within the legends of _The Doctor, _it also says he is the last of his kind. That is wrong. For there is another. A brave warrior, small and fearless. A child. This child is called _Elisa_. Elisa is on a search; for knowledge, for the truth. And a child's wish, is the best of all.

~0~

"RUN" the Doctor screeched as he grabbed Amy's hand and darted off in search for where ever he parked the TARDIS.

"I keep telling you to park it somewhere close to us!" Amy yelled as she narrowly missed a metal container the monster threw in an attempt to slow the two down.

"Well how am I meant to know where I'm going to wander off to?" He asked with a gruff voice. They turned the corner just as a massive explosion occurred, knocking both off of their feet.

"Erghh" Amy groaned as she sat up, she looked around and saw the Doctor, on his feet, fixing his bowtie and hair.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically as she pulled herself up and went over to the TARDIS doors.

"What?" the Doctor shrugged as he made some last minute touches to his hair "I like my hair and bowtie, sue me." He walked over and grabbed the key out of his jacket pocket, unlocked the door and walked in, Amy close behind.

"You know, with all these chases it's a wonder how we aren't dead by now." The Doctor smiled to himself.

"Yes well, as long as I am alive and running, there will always be something to stop from destroying the universe." Amy grinned and made the small trip up the stairs and through one of the doors.

Just as the Doctor was about to turn on his favourite album, the TARDIS console began to flash, a call. He ran over, skidding on the floor as he went and pressed a flashing yellow button.

"Hello, this is the Doctor, how may I be of service?" There was a crackling and a loud buzz then appeared a woman. She was inhumanly pale (but does that surprise you?) and her lips were a light shade of blue, her darker hair noticeable.

"Ahh Dorta, how nice to see you!" The Doctor smiled, it was always nice to hear from old friends.

"Doctor, you need to come here. Now." The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"And why would that be."

"Code green." The screen buzzed again then went black.

"What happened to the music, I thought..." Amy jumped round the corner but stopped when she saw the Doctor, he was just staring at the screen, as if he was stuck to the ground with fear.

"Doctor... What's wrong?" Amy walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"We need to go."

"Go where, why? Doctor tell me what's going on." Amy looked confused as a small smile spread across the Doctor's cheeky face.

"There's another."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N **I'm very sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I have ideas but not very good writing skills... Well, please review and tell me what you think! :D**

"Wait, Doctor!" Amy shouted above the noise of the TARDIS as it flew across the stars. "What do you mean _another_?" The Doctor stopped running around and looked at Amy with a huge grin on his face.

"Another time-lord!" He giggled like a child then carried on running around the console, hitting a few buttons here and there. Amy just stood, looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Doctor, the time-lords are gone." He swung around to look at Amy.

"Yes, I thought that too _but _an extremely reliable source said that they found someone on a planet that and that they claim to be a time-lord."

"But how do you know they're telling the truth?" The Doctor smiled and walked over to Amy, grabbing her head and kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh Pond, we'll just have to see."

The whirring of the TARDIS a few minutes later instigated that they were there. The Doctor ran, grabbed his jacket and swung open the doors. They both stepped out into what looked like a very posh reception area with coloured seats and a few 'people' waiting around. Amy looked to the Doctor, her eyes filled with uncertainty. The Doctor looked to Amy, his eyes filled with the same emotion. His hand reached out for her to take and together, they walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist trawled, as if she said the same thing a million times that day.

"Yes, we're here to see Professor Dorta." Before the receptionist had a chance to respond to the pair, the Professor herself walked around the corner.

"Ahh Doctor, how nice to see you again! How long has it been?" She extended her hand and the Doctor shook it firmly.

"Nice to see you again too! About 700 years hasn't it?" Amy stood for a moment, bewildered by current events.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my manners have seemed to have slipped me. Amy Pond, this is Professor Dorta."

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled. Dorta sensed Amy's uncomforted presence so left it at a smile.

"Now!" The Doctor announced. "Where is this _Time Lord_?" Dorta nodded and started walking down a corridor, The Doctor and Amy followed suit.

As they walked deeper into the unknown location, it developed a darker feel. The lightly coloured reception seemed a million miles away as they walked through grey coloured corridors with only one light. Dorta pushed open a set of double doors to reveal what looked very much like a prison.

"What is this place?" Amy asked the Doctor as they followed the Professor passed hundreds of cells, each one filled with a creature.

"This is the place where creatures with unknown homes go. If these guys get hold of something unknown, they come here for testing and shelter." Amy nodded in understanding but still felt uncomfortable as the cell mates all yelled through the bars on their rooms. _"Help me" "Let me out" "Take me with you"_

The three climbed a few stairs and went through one more set of doors before reaching a small room, it contained two guards holding guns. Dorta gave them a small nod and the guards moved to the side, revealing a small cell. The Doctor and Amy walked up closer to it, in the corner there was the outline of a person. Sitting on the floor with their knees tucked up to their chest.

"Hello" The Doctor called out "Are you okay in there?" The figure uncurled from itself, stood up and walked slowly up to the bars. The shadows revealed a small girl, about 12 years old with long, curly brown hair. She was wearing a cream jumper and a pair of dark blue jeans together with a pair of black boots.

"Ahh, nice to finally see your face." The little girl smiled and looked to the floor. The Doctor sat on the floor and crossed his legs, the little girl watched then mimicked him. Amy smiled from behind the Doctor then sat down next to him, putting her hand on his leg for moral support.

"Now, I hear that you're a Time Lord, is that right?" The Doctor asked. The little girl nodded.

"Do you mind if the Professor does a few checks to make sure that's true?" The little girl hesitated but eventually gave a small nod. The Doctor and Amy stood up and moved out the way, allowing the Professor to get to the gate.

"What are the tests?" Amy asked as they watched the Professor.

"Well" The Doctor replied "There are three tests: One is to see if she has two hearts, that tends to be a giveaway and then there are a few questions that only someone from Galifrey would know."

"What's the third?"

"If the girl knows Galifreian. It's the language of the Time Lords because only Time Lords can speak it. If she can understand me, we'll know she's a Time Lord. " Amy nodded and watched the Professor as she proceeded with the first test. She stood up and walked over to the Doctor.

"Ok, she has two hearts." The Doctor nodded and the Professor walked back to the girl to proceed with test two. Test two took about ten minutes, after this time the Professor came out of the cell once more and walked over to the Doctor.

"She passed the test with 100%" Amy looked to the Doctor.

"Perhaps you're not the only one." The Doctor smiled to amuse Amy but continued to look at the girl. He knew who she was and he knew it would end the same as everything else. With pain.

"Doctor." The Professor snapped her fingers, pulling the Doctor out of his trance. "Doctor, you're the only one here who speaks Galifreian so get to it."

"Oh yes, right." The Doctor pulled himself together and walked into the cell. He sat down on the floor in front of the girl and looked into her eyes. He started speaking in Galifreian. Amy stared, mouth open, at her raggedy man who was speaking with such a beautiful tongue. After the Doctor's speech, everyone looked to the little girl with expectation. She looked up to the Doctor with eyes of uncertainty, the Doctor nodded to her. She smiled, as though reassured and began talking in her native tongue, Galifreian. The Doctor's eyes went wide and his grin even wider. After a while of the girl talking and the Doctor listening and nodding at certain parts, the girl fell silent. The Doctor stood up and walked out of the cell. He stared at the girl and the girl stared back.

"What's your name?"

" Elisa" The girl replied, her voice filled with nerves. The Doctor's breath hitched before he regained himself a moment later.

"Ok Elisa, why don't you come out of that cell and we'll get you something to eat, you hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **I apologise for the very short chapter but you know, Drama! (DUH DUH DUUUUHHHH) I hope you liked the chapter and please review? :D **

The Doctor, Amy, the Professor and Elisa all sat in a colourful coffee room whilst Elisa munched on a blueberry muffin and drank a chocolate milkshake.

"So Elisa, why are you here? Where have you been? Where did you come from?" The Professor asked quite abruptly.

"Woah Dorta, calm down." The Doctor turned to Elisa, who by this time had finished the muffin and milkshake and was looking, worryingly, at the group of people in front of her.

" So Elisa tell me as much as you can" The Doctor smiled, reassuring her.

"Um, well I'm looking for my Dad." She looked at the Doctor then to Amy. "I haven't seen him in a long time and I miss him." The Doctor sighed, he knew who she was and hearing this would be tough.

"Ok, when was the last time you saw your Dad?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was at home, playing outside and my Dad came up to me and told me that he needed to go and fight a war in time..."

"Do you mean the _time war_?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, that's it! Anyway, he told me he needed to fight the mean Daleks and other monsters in the time war so he could save us and my house. He also told me that he loved me a lot and that I was his whole world. I asked him if I would ever see him again because I was scared."

"And what did he say?" The Professor asked.

"He grinned at me and said _most defiantly_." The Doctor smiled a sad smile, remembering it well.

"But he said there was a magic word I could use if I ever got really sad."

"Which was?" The Professor asked hopefully.

"Geronimo!" The girl shouted, a small giggling followed. Amy looked to the Doctor a look of confusion and panic(?) across her face.

"Did your Dad have a name?" Amy asked, as if to confirm her rising suspicions.

"He did but he kept it secret. He had a name that everyone called him though!"

"And what was that?"

Elisa smiled proudly.

"The Doctor"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Here's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it and PLEASE review with any ideas you have for the story... Or if you just want to tell me your thoughts, do that too! Ok, I'm going to stop rambling so you can just read the chapter.**

The professor and Amy stared at the girl, not sure on what to do next.

"We'll help you find your dad Elisa, don't worry. Why don't you go and wait outside and we'll come now. I just want to talk to my friends about where to start looking first" The Doctor spoke with, what he hoped, a reassuring voice to the young girl... _His _young girl.

"Okay!" The girl smiled a toothy grin at the Doctor, jumped off the seat and skipped towards the door, closing it gently behind her. Once she had gone, the Doctor did nothing but sink into the nearest chair and put his hands together.

"Ok Doctor." Amy's voice sounded harsh. "Please tell me that 'The Doctor' was a very common name on your planet." The Doctor merely looked at Amy, pain filling his normally happy eyes.

"What happened, rather fight a Dalek than play tea parties with your daughter?" The Professor asked rather flippantly and sarcastically. The Doctor rose, a defensive and angry look now replace the once known pain.

"What I did does not ,nor will it ever, concern you _Professor_." He spat the last word.

"So are you going to tell her?" Amy asked. The Doctor spun on his feet. The only emotion evident is anger.

"Tell her what Pond? That I'm her _father_, that I just abandoned her to fight some _failed_ war that we lost anyway? I'm the _Doctor_, I'm the hero here. _ Not the monster. _He spoke with such anger and venom that it made Amy uncomfortable. The Doctor sensed this immediately and calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I've spent 1000 years trying to save people from monsters. I don't want to end up as one of them." He rubbed his face with his hands and sat back down. Amy sighed.

"We'll figure it out." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead before turning to face the Professor, at least she would have. If the Professor was there.

"Doctor..." Amy began.

"Yes?"

"Where's Dorta?" The Doctor looked up and around the room. Worry suddenly becoming a factor in his changing emotions. He strode towards the door, flinging it open and stepping outside.

"Oi you, where did the Professor go?" He asked one of the guards who had been standing outside.

"She took off, looked like she was in a hurry." Amy knew there was something off about her.

"Did she have anyone with her?" The Doctor knew the answer. The guard pondered for a moment.

"Yes, she had a small girl with her, took her hand and ran out of the building." The Doctor began pacing, grunting in distress.

"Where did she go?" He asked rather impatiently.

"I'm not sure..." The guard replied. The Doctor growled under his breath before going back into the small coffee room. Amy followed suit at a fast pace.

"Doctor, what would the Professor want with Elisa?" The Doctor stopped pacing and faced Amy.

"_Power_." He said before running off at full speed out the door and through the multiple corridors leading to the TARDIS. Amy followed quickly, wishing the Doctor would let her help him. He can't deal with everything on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N **Here is chapter 5! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and keep on going! The last chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow, I promise! :D *Oh and by the way, when this appears '~Elisa~' it just means a change in the POV from Amy to Elisa :)**

The Doctor flung open the TARDIS doors and ran inside. He began pacing the floor around the consol and after a few minutes, it was making Amy dizzy.

"Doctor, would you care to explain exactly what's going on so I can at least _try _to help?" Amy asked. The Doctor stopped pacing immediately and walked over to her.

"Do you know how powerful a time lord is Amy?" Amy looked at the worked up man.

"I've got a pretty good idea."

"They are... _were_ the most powerful things to ever live. Even one as young as Elisa. Do you know what would happen if the Professor harnessed that power? Bad things Pond, very bad things. So I would preferably like to stop said things happening so my daughter isn't left for dead." He said, trying to be calm but failing. Amy nodded to the Doctor.

"Okay, we'll stop that from happening then. How?" She asked calmly, the man stopped and stared, Amy looked out for him... Much like Rose did. He smiled, shaking those kind of thoughts out of his head.

"Okay, well first we need to find the Professor. She should be easy to track using the TARDIS." He ran over to the screen on the consol and pressed a few buttons before a whirring sound and before Amy could think, the scan was complete. The Doctor read what was on the screen carefully and slowly.

"She took Elisa to London 2312."

"How, do they have a TARDIS too?" She asked.

"No, this institute have been making a prototype time machine, she probably took one of those."

"Okay, but why 2312?"

"2312 Pond, think of the technology they have. She wants something off Elisa." The Doctor flew across the TARDIS consol, hitting buttons as he went. He smiled at Amy.

"Okay Pond, let's go and get my daughter."

~0~

A few minutes later and Amy found herself wondering the streets of 2312 London, not much had changed look wise but the technology was vast and it was visible in shops and people's clothing.

"Where exactly are they in London 2312, Doctor?" He looked up from the little metal contraption in his hand.

"Oh, this little thing will track them down, don't ask me how. It's too complicated." She just raised her eyebrow up at the Doctor and they carried on walking. Suddenly, the contraption began beeping wildly.

"This way!" The Doctor yelled as he ran forward, it took Amy a couple of seconds to register what he was doing but soon enough, she was right behind him. They must have run for at least 10 minutes before the Doctor came to a halt outside a warehouse.

"In there." He stated then looked over to Amy who was bent over, hands on her knees breathing heavily.

"You okay there Pond?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. She stared at him before standing up straight again.

"Okay, let's do this."

**~Elisa~**

"Where are we going?" The small girl asked as she was being dragged through a smelly warehouse by the Professor.

"Oh, we're going to go and find your Dad." The Professor passed off the question lightly and began to frantically look around for the right room.

"Oh, okay then!" The girl smiled, taking the answer as good. After about two minutes of looking around, the Professor finally smiled, a sick smile and walked up to a dark red door, the paint was peeling off and the window was covered in moss and things that Elisa couldn't identify.

"I don't think my Dad is in here..." She said, a nervous manner coming through in her voice. The Professor simply rolled her eyes and led the girl into the room. It was a rather dark room, only lit up by a single light hanging from the roof; but even that was flickering. The Professor led the girl to a metal chair that was in the centre of the room and sat the girl harshly on it.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Elisa asked frantically.

"You're a time lord. The most powerful beings to ever grace the sky and your twelve. The power would be much better in me. So if you don't mind, I'm going to take it."

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Elisa looked to the Professor and the Professor looked to her. They both looked up to see who had spoken. The Doctor stood in the doorway with Amy by his side. Elisa smiled, she knew the nice man with the funny bow tie would save her. The Professor stared at him, in disbelief they'd found him.

"Why can't I have it Doctor, what good will it do in her? I could save lives!" The Doctor gave a sad smile and walked into the room, Amy went around to get the little girl.

"You wouldn't save lives Professor. You stealing this power from a child, a child who has not experienced their capability yet. Maybe one day, Elisa will grow up to save lives. If you take that away, we'll never know. So let's go back to the institute. You're smart Dorta, you'll figure out a way to save those people without stealing this child's powers." The Professor looked at the Doctor, then to Elisa who was now holding hands with Amy and standing by the Doctor.

"Fine." She pulled a metal strip out of her pocket, pressed a few buttons and disappeared in front of their eyes. The three looked at the spot where the Professor stood then looked at each other.

"Thank you for saving me." Elisa looked up to the Doctor. He smiled, memories hitting him.

"It's okay Elisa."

A/N **Rubbish ending I know, I'm sorry :( Next chapter will be up soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **Here's the last chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this and thank you to those who have read and reviewed. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and check out my other stories if you want! **

"I love these things!" Elisa yelled in excitement as the Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS. She charged in and began running around the consol, only stopping to look at buttons and leavers. Amy shook her head in amusement as the Doctor joined in the excitement and began following her, telling her what each button does. Once they'd relaxed, the Doctor put the TARDIS into flight and then turned to face the girl sitting on the seat in the corner.

"So Elisa, where to?" The girl smiled.

"How about where I started, at the institute." The Doctor grimaced.

"Really? That's where the Professor went you know." Elisa just grinned her toothy grin and jumped down from the seat, walking over to the Doctor.

"I need one of those time machines they had." Amy grinned at the girl who was already planning her mastermind plan to steal one with the Doctor. They finally reached the institute but instead of Elisa going out to get one, the Doctor went instead. When he returned, he handed it to the girl and smiled to himself, memories of when he stole a time machine and went into the world flooded his mind.

The next few hours were spent teaching the girl how to use the machine. The Doctor was helping her with the mechanics of it whilst Amy stood by the side and made sure he didn't get too technical - the girl was only about 12 after all.

"You know." She said as the Doctor was tightening one of the bolts on the machine. "My Dad was good at that too. He used to show me how to do everything!" Amy smiled.

"Your Dad sounds like a great man." The girl grinned up at Amy.

"He was! He was the best Dad ever. I was really sad when he left." Amy smiled a pity filled smile at the little girl. The Doctor always acted so tough but seeing his daughter, it just proved that he was a regular guy after all.

"There you go!" The Doctor handed the piece of equipment to the girl and she smiled in gratitude. By this time, the TARDIS had landed and they all stepped outside the doors and into the streets of London. (2013, Don't worry!)

"Are you sure you want to go off on your own, it's not safe out there." The Doctor said, concern filling his voice.

"Really? I'm going to be fine. Time Lord remember?" The Doctor smiled.

"Plus, I am going to follow my Dad's two golden rules." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"And what would they be?"

"Rule number one, always keep your sonic device near and rule number two, _run_." The Doctor and Amy laughed.

"Those are pretty good rules." The Doctor said. "Make sure you follow them." Elisa nodded.

"I will and thank you for everything."

"It's no problem... Good luck finding your Dad." Elisa smiled.

"Thank you." She turned to leave but the Doctor hastily stopped her and ran into the TARDIS. He emerged a few seconds later holding a small battered brown box.

"Here, open that later on." He winked and she smiled.

"Okay." The Doctor and Amy watched as Elisa switched on the time machine and pressed the button, disappearing in front of their eyes. They smiled at each other and went back into the TARDIS.

"What was in the box?" Amy asked as the Doctor went over to the consol and began pressing a few buttons. He smiled knowingly to himself.

"Oh, just something she'll need later on." Amy shook her head, she didn't bother asking questions so they set off on their next mission, eager to find what will await them next.

**~Elisa~**

As she walked through the new place she'd landed in, she searched for somewhere to sit. She eventually found a park and sat herself down on one of the swings. It was just turning 7 O Clock in the evening so there was nobody about. She put the box on her lap and proceeded to tear the tape. She opened up the flaps of the box wearily. When she looked in, a look of shock and happiness crossed her face. She picked up a pink backpack from the box and studied it. It was her old school bag. But how did 'Bow tie' man have it? She unzipped the bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it up, beginning to read the note that was written on it.

_Elisa,_

_I thought you might want this back. That way you can defeat all the monsters without having to carry your sonic and time device all the time! Be safe out there my dear, you never know what you might find. I am sure we will meet again but until then always remember one thing and one thing only._

_Geronimo!_

Elisa laughed to herself. She jumped off the swing, putting her bag on her back and walked off into the night but not before looking up to the sky and smiling.

"Thanks Dad."


End file.
